russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tropa Mo Ko Unli
Tropa Mo Ko Unli is a weekly comedy gag show produced by the TV5 Entertaiment Group and its aired every Saturday nights right after Aksyon on TV5. Its format similar to Tropang Trumpo which has been aired from 1994 to 1999. The title is a merger of Tropang Trumpo and Lokomoko U, resulting in Ogie Alcasid's return and arrival to TV5. Launched on September 14, 2013, Tropa Mo Ko Unli is one of the 8 newly-launched weekend programs under the Weekend Do It Better block of the network. Eight new TV5 shows to pilot on TV5's Weekend Do It Better block retrieved via www.pep.ph 09-17-2013 Also Last July 26, 2014, Tropa Moko Unli changed its name to Tropa Mo Ko Nice Di Ba?. Also it has more changes and many KPOP and Korean stars and comedians were added its casts like Yoona and Seohyun of SNSD, Bora of Sistar, Baro of B1A4, Park Shinhye, Gag Concert mainstay Kim Junho and more. Tropa Mo Ko Nice Diba? schedule has been changed, from 1 hr of its broadcast, it changes to 1 hour and 30 minutes. Cast 'Main Cast members' *Ogie Alcasid - One of the original cast of Tropang Trumpo in ABC in 1994. In 1995, he moved to GMA for Bubble Gang together with Michael V., until he left the show in 2013. *Gelli de Belen - One of the original cast of Tropang Trumpo in ABC in 1994 to 1999 *Grace Lee *Yoona *Lee Seunggi *Seohyun *Lee Beom Soo *Yoon Bora *Park Jaejoong *Park Seojoon *Bae Suzy *Kim Junho *Baro *Park Shin Hye *Jung Yong Hwa *Lee Gikwang *Taecyeon *Ritz Azul *Eula Caballero *Yeo Minjoo *John Prats *Edgar Allan Guzman *Park Jiyeon *Long Meija *Empoy Marquez *Goo Hara *Juanito G. Quiamco III-DJ of Brgy. LS as Papa Jepoy *D.O *Erika Villamor-DJ of IFM as Yummy Yumi *Valeen Montenegro *Wendell Ramos *Tuesday Vargas *Uee *Alwyn Uytingco *Joey Paras *John Lapus 'Extended Cast members' *Artista Academy scholars **Vin Abrenica **Sophie Albert **Chanel Morales **Akihiro Blanco **Shaira Mae dela Cruz **Mark Neumann **Alberto Bruno **Benjo Leoncio **Malak So Shdifat **Brent Manzano **Jon Orlando **Nicole Estrada **Stephanie Rowe **Julia Quisumbing **Chris Leonardo **Marvelous Alejo 'Special Guest' *Martin Escudero *Bianca King]] *Bayani Agbayani *Dianne Medina *Bearwin Meily *Park Eunyoung *Mahal *Jung Eunji *Jun Hyosung *Sistar *Girl's Day 'Former Cast Members' *Caloy Alde - One of the criginal cast of Tropang Trumpo in ABC, and Lokomoko U in TV5, moved to Gag Concert *Jasmine Curtis Smith Segments 'Parodies' *''Ang Dalawa't Kalahating Mrs. Real'' - parody of GMA's drama show, Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real *''Anino and Abundat Tonight'' - parody of ABS-CBN's showbiz program, Aquino and Abunda Tonight *''Amazing Rice Philippines'' - parody of TV5's reality competition show (Amazing Race Philippines) *''Balitang 257'' - parody of AksyonTV's newscast, Balitang 60 *''Battle of the Brainless'' - (from Tropang Trumpo) *''Beking News'' - spoof newscast using gay lingo *''Binoy Big Brother All In Edition'' - parody of ABS-CBN 2's Reality Show Pinoy Big Brother: All In' *''Chef Boy Lagro: Kusina Monster'' - parody of GMA's cooking show, Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master) *''El Shading''-parody of IBC's religious program, El Shaddai *''High Iskul Bukol Musical'' - a combined parody of Disney's High School Musical and IBC and TV5's hit sitcom Iskul Bukol) *''KBS News 257'' - parody of KBS's longest running newscast program, KBS News 9 *''Magandang Gaboom Beki'' - parody of ABS-CBN's current affairs program (Magandang Gabi, Bayan) *''Maria Brazo De Mercedes'' parody of ABS-CBN's teleserye, Maria Mercedes) *''PaSoco, Ang Tinig ng mga Kriminal'' - (parody of INC TV's Pasugo, Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo and ABS-CBN's SOCO) *''ShoShow A. All the Way'' - parody of TV5's comedy talk show, Jojo A. All The Way! *''The Laysa Mae Toyo Show'' - parody of GMA's talk show, The Ryzza Mae Show *''The Lethal Wife'' - parody of ABS-CBN's drama series The Legal Wife *''The Singing Biik'' - parody of ABS-CBN's singing game show The Singing Bee *''Two and a Half Wives'' - parody of ABS-CBN's Two Wives and Jack TV's Two and A Half Men *''Walang Relasyon'' - parody of Radyo5 92.3 News FM and AksyonTV's program, Relasyon Original Segments *''Paminta 101'' - (starring Vin Abrenica, Ogie Alcasid, Alwyn Uytingco and Edgar Allan Guzman) *''PatawaRin'' *''Poke-Pokan'' '''Recurring characters *Ryan Secret - Parody of American Idol host and AT40 Radio DJ Host Ryan Seacrest, played by Ogie Alcasid *Williard A-Cheng - Parody of ABS-CBN News Reporter Williard Cheng, played by Edgar Allan Guzman *Chef Boy Lagro - Parody of Chef Boy Logro, played by Ogie Alcasid *Laysa Mae Toyo - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Ogie Alcasid *Alvin Elchika - Parody of ABS-CBN Newscaster Alvin Elchico, played by Ogie Alcasid *Anthony Imbiyerna - Parody of ABS-CBN Newscaster & Host Anthony Taberna, played by Alwyn Uytingco *Derek Randy - Parody of TV5 host and actor Derek Ramsey, played by Ogie Alcasid *Kuya Biik - Parody of Roderick "Kuya Dick" Paulate, played by Ogie Alcasid *Amy Bisaya - Combined parody of Amy Perez & Amay Bisaya, played by Gelli de Belen *Ted Fantalon - Parody of ABS-CBN Newscaster Ted Failon, played by Edgar Allan Guzman *Papa Bench - Parody of T3 host Ben Tulfo, played by Alwyn Uytingco *Loyd De Bora - Parody of TV5 host & reporter Lourd de Veyra, played by Empoy Marquez or Yoon Bora. *Dyosa Ka Soco - Parody of GMA-7 newscaster Jessica Soho, played by Ritz Azul *Guys Amoygas - Parody of ABS-CBN reporter and host Gus Abelgas, played by Long Mejia *Atty. Gel Kanta Maria - Parody of Radyo5 92.3 News FM's Relasyon host Atty. Mel Sta. Maria, played by Ogie Alcasid *Tootchie Luz-Valdez - Parody of News5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdez, played by Gelli de Belen *Bruno Dacuycoy - Parody of Bruno Mars, played by Long Mejia with several skits *Doris Bigote - Parody of ABS-CBN News Reporter Doris Bigornia, played by Empoy Marquez *Bhoy Abundat- Parody of ABS-CBN's showbiz host, Boy Abunda, played by Alwyn Uytingco *Kris Anino- Parody of ABS-CBN's multimedia star, Kris Aquino, played by John Lapus or Erika Villamor. * Mike Belat TEH- Parody of El Shaddai's religious leader, Mike Velarde, played by Lee Beom Soo. *Etching Pulido - Parody of ABS-CBN Showbiz News Reporter Gretchen Fullido, played by Eula Caballero *Vickie Moreorless - Parody of GMA 7 Newscaster & Reporter Vicky Morales, played by Gelli De Belen *Mel Tumanggo- Parody of GMA 7 Newscaster Mel Tiangco, played by Seohyun *Mike Enrockets- Parody of GMA 7 Newscaster Mike Enriquez, played by Kim Junho Awards *'Best Comedy/Gag Show' - 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards http://www.philstar.com/bansa/2014/01/11/1277569/mga-nagwagi-sa-ika-12-gawad-tanglaw See also *TV5 pilots 9 exciting shows under ‘Weekend Do It Better’ block *Michael V with TV5 for Killer Karaoke *Michael V to Host a Singing Competition on TV5 *TV5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of Philippine television shows External links *Tropa Mo Ko Unli Website *Tropa Mo Ko Unli on Facebook *Tropa Mo Ko Unli on Twitter References Category:2013 television series debuts Category:The 5 Network